priparafandomcom-20200223-history
PriTicket
PriTicket '('Purichike ) is a new system at PriPara. The idols will use a ticket system with tickets/cards called “Purichike/PriTicket” (portmanteau of Prism and Ticket). However, the official information is still unknown. A cool feature of the PriTicket is that if you own some Prism Stones you could transfer one into a PriTicket. It records performances and has a part called Friends Ticket at the top. They are stored in a PriTicket Bag. When the time is right a PriTicket appears for a girl. It comes down with trail of sparkles that appears with the ticket, or it can just be found somewhere. (Example: In your dog's fur, on your head, etc. seen in [[Episode 01 - I Became an Idol!|Episode 1]]) Game PriTickets can be obtained from Prism Stones which were the clothing based collecting item for Pretty Rhythm series. When using a prism stone in the arcade machine, the arcade machine takes the prism stone and replaces it and puts it in PriTicket form. If you have a Lovely or Feminine prism stone, by default it turns into Lovely when put in the Arcade Machine. If you have a Pop or Ethnic stone, it turns into Pop. If you have a Cool or Sexy Stone, it turns to Cool. If you have a Star or a Surprise Stone, it turns to Star. A PriTicket can also be obtained using a 3DS, if you have the game Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live: Kira Kira My * Design. The arcade machine allows you to get PriTickets from the 3DS's QR codes. PriTicket Colors *Lovely - Pink *Pop - Blue *Cool - Purple *Star - Platinum Trivia *Styles like Sexy, Ethnic and Feminine does not exist in the PriPara, unlike in the Pretty Rhythm-universe. They were blended with the current styles: **Lovely and Feminine **Pop and Ethnic **Cool and Sexy * During Episode 12, it's shown that there is a traditional, three-way trading ceremony that girls must undergo before becoming an official unit. *In Episode 24, the PriTickets from around 20 years prior were known as "PriCoupons" and were cut with scissors, instead of being snapped off. Gallery Anime Screenshots Nao get her purichike.jpg Mirei_priticket.jpg|Mirei's PriTickets Ima1ge.jpg|A PriTicket between 2 books Im2age.jpg 3image.jpg 10image.jpg|Lala's PriTicket on her head Nao Ticket.jpg|A close up of Nao's PriTicket Im12age.jpg|Akai Meganee holding Laala PriTicket Im13age.jpg|Laala holding Mirei PriTickets Ima14ge.jpg|Nao and Laala looking at Nao's Ticket. Unknown elementary idol.jpg|A student's PriTicket being taken, Screen Shot 2014-07-14 at 11.11.25 AM.png|The back of a PriTicket Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 38.jpg 12twintickets.png Screen Shot 2014-09-28 at 4.51.57 PM.png|Sadako's PriTicket Screen Shot 2014-09-28 at 4.51.49 PM.png|Janko's PriTicket Screen Shot 2014-09-28 at 4.52.57 PM.png Hanana's PriTicket.jpg|Hanana's PriTicket PP14shionticket.png|Shion's first PriTicket PriPara - 03 719 22.png PriPara - 04 726 11.png PriPara - 04 726 05.png prad5-1608.jpg|Nene's First PriTicket prad5-1416.jpg 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午02.09.26.png|Sophie's PriTicket from Episode 21 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午02.16.42.png|A PriTicket being scanned. Screen Shot 2014-12-07 at 12.38.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-07 at 12.37.43 PM.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-06 下午01.29.33.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-06 下午01.20.10.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-06 下午01.17.01.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午05.24.45.png PP19cards.png Prichticket.jpg|Faruru's New PriTicket Pripara Episode 37 51.jpg Pripara Episode 37 50.jpg Pripara Episode 37 26.jpg Pripara Episode 37 24.jpg New card.jpg Real Life Appearance Pripara_Ticket.jpg Imagepuri.jpg Baby Monster priticket .jpg Screen Shot 2014-09-28 at 5.42.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-09-28 at 5.42.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-31 at 9.42.39 AM.png Maker.jpg Pri,cylume.jpg Pri ticket .jpg Category:Important Terms Category:Items Category:Terminologies Category:Idol Category:Anime Category:Merchandise Category:Item